Golden Stars
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: Yamato invites Mimi over to his new apartment for drinks. Mimato.


Author's note: This is not a new story, I just deleted it mistakenly and am putting it back up.

* * *

GOLDEN STARS

As he stood mutely before her backstage, his mind raced for a hook. Something to keep her rooted beside him the rest of the night. He had kept an eye on her all through the concert, watching her cheer and sing along. To him, what came to mind was meager. To her, it was an invitation she couldn't resist.

"Have you seen my new place?"

She smiled up at him with a quick shake of her head, eagerly clasping his outstretched hand.

* * *

As she watched him, blonde head tipping back yet again, she wondered how long she would allow herself this vain indulgence. As his listless blue eyes met hers above the rim of the glass, she couldn't help but smile back. With a short glance to her phone, she decided his handsome face was enough to keep her seated across from him for at least another ten minutes.

Her smile widened as he pushed the liquor bottle aside, leaning over to lightly touch a tendril of honey brown hair. His eyes darted up and down, taking in the small, shiny stars sprinkled throughout her long hair.

"Nice hair...decorations."

"Thanks."

He let the lock of hair fall, telling her, "I don't usually drink alone, you know."

"I have to go soon."

"How soon?"

"That depends...how many more drinks are you going to down?"

"For you, I'm done."

She sat straight up from her slouch against the countertop, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe you."

He furrowed his brow, his own back straightening for the forthcoming accusation.

She leaned forward once more, her lips curving back to satisfaction. "But, I like it."

Thoroughly drawn in by the feminine lure of her feather light tone, he stooped down to lay crossed arms atop the counter. With his face inches from hers, he asked, "You like what exactly?"

Dark false lashes fluttered up and down as she assessed his current state. He was deeply inebriated and lost only to her in this moment, a man she could sway with the simple lift of her mouth to his.

Instead, she told him quietly, "You're alone."

"What?"

"Takeru tells me you're always alone."

He stood fully, a hand to his hair in aggravation as he made his way around to where she sat atop the high stool.

He caught her off guard with the tug of her body to his, one arm around her waist to bring her flat against his chest. Her hands flew to his shoulders instinctively, concerned momentarily that she would fall from the chair. His mouth dipped to hers before she could question him, the pressure of his kiss pushing her slightly back.

As he pulled back slightly, he told her, "There's a difference between being alone...and _choosing_ to be alone."

She held the intense gaze of his eyes for as long as she could, unable to think past the sudden turn in their relationship. She was sure, in all of these years of knowing him, that they had never even hugged before. Her thoughts were cut short as he pulled her off the chair, his hands insistent on keeping her close. His lips met hers again, his kiss as fervent as before.

She pulled away and ducked her head in hopes he wouldn't see the pleased smile she couldn't suppress.

"You said we would talk," she reminded him.

His eyes roamed her face, unable to give his full attention. "Didn't we?"

She raised her chin with a smirk. "You barely said anything to me for the first thirty minutes of me being here."

"Oh..." His eyes lifted lazily to hers, holding her gaze a moment longer.

She frowned as the warmth of his body left hers, retreating back to the sofa where he slumped down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You invited me. You said you wanted to talk to me."

He silently got to his feet, retreating back to the high perch of the bar stool. If he couldn't get the comfort of her delicate warmth, he knew where to seek a continual fire. He gripped the tall bottle, unscrewing the top once more.

She watched as he poured a full glass.

"Come here," he told her.

She obeyed in an instant, hopeful to recover their connection. Sitting beside him this time, she waited for him to speak. Instead, he pushed the glass to her with a faint smile.

She stared down at the brown liquid before taking a tiny sip. She made a face of disgust and told him, "Thanks."

He found himself smiling down at her scrunched face. "Don't tell me this is your first drink."

Her eyes flashed to his in indignation. "You do know I'm only one year younger than you, right?"

He lifted both brows high with the same smile but said nothing.

"It's not my first," she said hotly.

"Oh. Well, then have another sip."

She pushed the drink away with long polished fingernails. "I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to get drunk like you and just be another random woman for the night."

Tipping back the last of his drink, he resurfaced with a grin.

"You think I'm drunk?"

She nodded.

He laughed, one hand swiping across his forehead in disbelief. "Don't you drink?"

She gave a quiet, "No."

"Then you're clueless."

She made a move to leave but he grabbed her arm before she could stand up.

"Don't take it..." He dropped his head for a moment before continuing. "Don't take it like that."

His glassy eyes held hers, keeping her from giving into the overriding urge to leave.

"Stay a while. Just a few more minutes."

"For what?"

"So we can talk."

"What's the point in talking if you won't remember any of it tomorrow?"

He burst out laughing, making her roll her eyes. "I'm not drunk, I told you."

She sighed heavily, turning her blushing face from him. "How am I supposed to..."

Fed up with the embarrassment, she yanked her arm from him and got up fast. He was just as quick, catching her just as she reached the door. He held her still by the shoulders and gave a soft squeeze.

His eyes stuck to hers, he said as calmly as he could, "You said you'd stay."

"You're not being fair."

"Fair?"

"Not everyone needs this kind of life to have fun, you know. I don't need to be like you," she hissed.

He looked utterly lost, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What? Of course you don't."

"Then stop making fun of me."

"Okay." He grinned, running his hands from her shoulders down to her wrists, holding on lightly. "If you stop trying to leave. And, sweetheart...I'm not making fun of you. Honestly, I'm not. I don't want you to be like me. I can't stand me."

She bit back a smile, her eyes falling from his. "Let's talk...if you really want to."

He let her wrists go and told her, "You're not random, Mimi."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, but found him staring off past her.

"You're gonna think I'm pathetic..." A smile slowly made its way to his face as he stalled. "This doesn't ever happen. There are no random women that I spend my nights with."

"Pathetic to you... Maybe a little endearing to me."

"The guys call me anti-social, but charismatic."

"Is something wrong with you?"

He shot her a look. "Who's making fun of who?"

"Just a joke, Yamato."

He shrugged and let out a sigh. "I think I'm just...depressed I guess."

"That's ridiculous. You're an up and coming rock star. What is there to be depressed about?"

"Haven't you ever been depressed, Mimi?"

"Maybe once when I was a teenager...I don't know." She shrugged a shoulder. "Life is for living."

"Well, for those of us who haven't lived such a sheltered life-"

She inhaled sharply in offense, ready to leave once more. He anticipated her infuriated escape, holding her by the waist.

"That's not a bad thing," he reassured.

"You want me to stay, but you can't keep from offending me!"

She grabbed at his hands, prying them off her body. "No wonder you're alone every night. Who can stand to be around you? You're heartless."

She didn't move to leave the apartment this time, intent on seeing this out. His own anger began to rise at her furious remark, glaring down at her. Yet, it faded just as quick as it came. Her face was flushed with anger, and her attempt at looking threatening was altogether cute. He knew if he let himself smile just then she'd leave for sure.

"Mimi, that's not true."

She looked away with a huff, shaking her head with a new look of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"If you spent more time around me you'd see that's not true."

His voice followed behind him as he began to walk away, "And that's easy to do."

She followed him around with her eyes, watching as he placed the top back on the bottle and turned his cup upside down.

"Mimi...hang out with me more often, alright?"

"Um..."

"Maybe you'll make me a little happier."

She smiled softly. "I know I would."

"You're sweet. Really, really...sweet." His body drooped, his head dropping to the counter as he slouched low. "I'm not drunk," came his face down mumble.

She laughed with a hand over her mouth as she made her way over to him. She came to stand behind him, hugging him tight as she rested her head to his back. He was startled by her sudden affection, his head lifting as he turned his whole body to face her.

His look was unguarded as he stared at her. She simply blinked back, now unsure of herself. As she thought to retreat, he took hold of her again by the waist, still seated as he brought her close. He kissed her with a gentleness that she didn't expect, hands grasping her face and neck. She melted into his hold, savoring the tender kiss he offered. He pulled himself from her to rest his head at her shoulder.

"A nap," he said.

"Hm?"

He lifted his head and got up, her hand grasped in his as he pulled her along with him. Reaching the sofa, he brought her down to lay beside him, tucking her under his arm and wrapping them both around her.

"Just a few minutes..." Came his late and muted voice to the top of her hair.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thirty more minutes, Ishida."

"This is your fault."

"What is?"

"I don't drink this much...but you make me so insanely nervous. How am I supposed to just...talk to you? It's impossible. You make me crazy."

She grinned wide but kept her voice very subdued, "You don't have to be nervous."

"Too pretty. Too much."

"Too loud?"

"What?"

"You don't remember? You yelled at me in front of the whole group about that."

"I did? I take it back."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry. You can be loud, I'm starting to like it."

"I'm not."

"No, really. It's ok. That way I'll always know where you are."

Her only response was a giggle.

"I used to think you were too expensive...but that might be okay too. I don't know..."

"Too expensive?"

"And, Mimi..."

"Yes?"

"I've been too scared to tell you."

"What?"

"So many people...all these women...but I only want you. But, you never come around. I see everybody else...all these people, but you never come around."

"Sorry."

"Just see me sometimes. We'll go on dates. We'll make it work."

"Okay."

"I already know how much you like me. My brother is the best spy..."

"He tells me the same about you."

"He's a smart kid. And I think he secretly resents me for wanting you so bad..."

"What?"

"He's like a lovesick puppy with you. It's cute. But stupid."

"He'll get over it."

"Just don't tell him I told you...He likes his secret love. Unrequited drama. I think he writes his stories about you too. But your name is different. And you have bright pink hair with...golden stars..."

She listened intently but there was nothing more. Only the sound of his deep breathing remained, along with the slack of his arms around her. She sighed ruefully.

"..._just at the best part_."


End file.
